This invention relates to a non-progressive wall assembly which may be used as a clean room, and in particular to an assembly constructed from a limited number of distinct framing members which may be modified for use in different orientations and with different wall structures.
There is an increasing need for cleaner environments in which laboratory procedures and high technology component production may be undertaken. The configuration and mechanical requirements for such rooms vary widely. To meet the varying requirements, a variety of wall systems may be constructed. Various wall panels are typically used, including a hollow double or utility wall, a full or solid modular wall, and a single or chase wall. A particular wall assembly may include one or more of these systems which are customized for the particular application. As a result, most clean room assemblies are expensive custom made constructions. Besides taking up a large amount of space in an existing room, any later alterations or additions require expensive retrofitting or reconstruction.